


A Treat for You

by TheDrunkSoldier, Whispering_Imp



Series: Across the Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consentacles, Costume Kink, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trick or Treating, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkSoldier/pseuds/TheDrunkSoldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: Alien Bucky got to experience Halloween for the first time. Steve made sure it was a day to be remembered.





	A Treat for You

**Author's Note:**

> You always give me the best ideas Curry. Thank you! xxx
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little fluffy+kinky Halloween story! Tell me who's costume is your favorite in the comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts! - Imp

Steve covered the top of the pumpkin quickly with both hands just a microsecond too late from preventing a wiggly tentacle from dipping its tip inside. He could feel it poking at the pumpkin gut inside despite being trapped between his fingers.

“No, Bucky. We have to cook this first!”

“But it looks delicious!”

“Wait until you taste the soup and baked seeds.”

“Aw. Okay…”

The tentacles retracted and Steve let it go. Bucky leaned his chin on the table as he continued to poke at the squash Steve is hollowing out curiously, one arm pillowing his head. In his other hand, he flipped the a carving knife between his fingers idly, seemingly not even noticing his own motions. He had been waiting to cut the pumpkin up all day.

Steve smiled at the focused alien and looked down at the pumpkin once more. The wolf ears he was wearing started to slip. Frowning, he stopped scooping. He was about to push it back in place when he remembered that his hands were slippery with pumpkin gut. His frown deepened. However, before he could resolve to stay uncomfortable for the duration of the pumpkin gutting, several tentacles reached up and set the ears back firmly in place. He smiled gladly at Bucky, but the alien was still staring intently at the pumpkin like a cat ready to pounce. His expression showed no sign of having noticed the little incident.

“What do you want to carve on it, Buck? Traditional or something creative?”

“Traditional?”

“The kind with a scary face on it?”

Bucky looked up at him, eyes going wide with horror. “Why? That’ll scare the children!”

“Oh no! It’s to scare away bad spirits.”

There are bad spirits on Earth?”

Several tentacles changed colors as Bucky imagined fighting off mysterious “bad spirits”.

“No. I don’t think so. They’re folklores.”

“Oh.”

Bucky played with his golden armband thoughtfully. He had dressed up as Wonder Woman for the occasion. “She’s a good warrior.” He had said with wonder after walking out of the movie theater with their friends. Naturally, after Steve explained to him that people dress up as something they want to be asked what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween, he made his choice without hesitation.

Now, however, his brow was knitted tight together as he tried to decide what he wanted on the pumpkin. He eyed the pumpkin from different angles. Steve was nearly done hollowing it out before he finally asked, “Did you mean the scary faces keep people safe?”

“They are meant to do that, yes.”

“I would like to try that then.” He paused to think for a moment and added, as if he hadn’t already said it a hundred times since last week already. “I really like Halloween, Steve.”

* * *

Bucky got to experience Halloween for the first time last week at Tony’s pre-Halloween party. The idea was to leave Halloween day free and hold a party a week early. What is Halloween without spending time giving candy and having fun with children?

The party was in every way as grand as Tony’s parties go. The grand ballroom on 47th floor was decorated for the occasion. A large dragon sculpture/bar table spanned the entire length near the east wall, ruby eyes gleaming, and puffing smoke out of its nostrils every so often. The jeweled scales looked suspiciously like real gems. Torches had replaced the usual high tech lighting systems. The wall-to-wall windows was a light show of creepy forests filled with lurking monsters (Bucky hissed at the shadow of a werewolf when it leaped out at him, his markings instantly flashing threatening red.) To top it all off, automated drone ghosts followed people around annoyingly persistently and blows air at their backs when they least expected it. Everything was carefully chosen to fit the dark Halloween theme, except for the music. Tony had stubbornly decided to destroy the mood with disco music.

Everyone dressed well for the occasion. Bucky insisted on having human legs to fit his role as the Amazon princess. Steve was wearing wolf ears and a bushy tail tied around his waist. Sam wore a shark kigurumi that made him look like the world's most comfortable plush that Bucky had to hug him a little longer than usual. Peter Parker also dressed up as Luke Skywalker. When Bucky asked him about it, he readily launched into a passionate explanation of how Star Wars was the “Best Movie Ever!” and listed all the reasons Bucky must watch the series in a movie marathon. In the corner, (keeping his back to the wall to prevent unexpected drone attacks) Bruce was simply dressed in a black T-shirt with a printed skeleton on it. He was hanging out with what appears to be a bedsheet ghost. The ghost was covered in glitters and toddler doodles of hearts and flowers. Judging from the excited gestures it was making, it was Scott Lang under the sheets most likely designed for him by his daughter. Natasha, Wanda, and Vision seemed to have agreed on a pirate theme together. Nat wore a black pirate costume: Black hat, black coat and belt decorated with gold trimmings, tight pants and killer knee-high boots. Wanda dressed in her favorite red. She looked like a pirate queen with her headband and asymmetrical dress. Vision, on the other hand, wore nothing but a pair of shiny fishtail pants, the color matching Wanda’s dress. With them was Clint, dressed in The Black Widow’s signature form-fitting black leather bodysuit, and was currently being teased by Natasha for his choice of costume. Thor also dressed up as someone they knew. It was an interesting sight to see him in green, black, and gold, carrying a golden helmet with giant curved horns under his arm. Despite dressing up as Loki, he still wore Mjolnir on his belt. The host himself carried himself around the room like royalty. The long cape of his Count Dracula outfit swishing around as he moved from conversation to conversation to greet his guests. He waltzed over the moment he spotted Steve and Bucky across the room.

“Glad to see you embracing your wild side, Rogers.” He clad Steve hard on the back and turned to Bucky. No detail of the colorful armor went uninspected. The alien held his ground, his charming smile as dazzling as ever.

“Excellent costume!” Tony finally declared. “Now go enjoy yourself. Don’t tire yourself out too much, mind you. We got some dancing to do later. I have some old hits that you will appreciate, Steve. Take the chance to teach your boyfriend to swing.”

When Steve admitted sheepishly that he never got to learn to dance properly back in the old days due to his poor health, Tony cut the disco music with a dramatically shocked scream. “No! Stop the music!”

Everyone turned and stared. Steve wanted to sink through the floor. His desires were granted when dozens of tentacles reached over and wrapped him up. Bucky pulled him close and cradled him protectively. The alien glared at Tony murderously.

The million dollar playboy was unfazed. “That’s it! Everyone here is learning to swing tonight!” He declared, looking over at where Steve should be under the swarming tentacles. It sure was a freaky sight he suspected he’ll have to get used to fast. “Pair up! Pair up! Nat, will you do me the pleasure? Let’s show these boys how to dance!”

Did he dare approach the alien that’s giving him the death glare? Yes, yes he did. Steve was pushing tentacles off away, patting each one in assurance as Tony reached them. “Alright, fish boy, you gotta loosen up for this to work.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but the tentacles retracted and he was back to looking human again. He put his hand in Steve’s and decided this might be fun when Steve placed his thumb over the back of his hand as instructed. Taking some time to study what Nat was doing, Bucky took up position with Steve. “We’ll show them we can dance Steve.”

Steve remembered always being afraid of dancing, but that was before the serum then. He gained good rhythm as well as strength afterwards, but he was so busy he never got the chance to learn to dance, not even with Peggy. He was therefore pleasantly surprised to find that he could pick up the steps easily. Rock. Two. Three… Four. Five. Six… He can do this!

It turned out Tony knew a lot about classic social dancing, and to no one’s surprise, Natasha was an excellent dancer.

After finishing the demo song with Tony, she checked on Bucky and Steve, determined to show them some extra moves they would sure have fun with. She took Bucky’s hands first.

“Guide him like this, Steve. Make it fun! Ready for a dip, Bucky?”

She then led the alien across the dancefloor out of earshot from Steve, and taught him a little “secret” on how to wiggle his hips real sexy.

“Now go drive your man crazy, lover boy.”

There was no way Bucky would say no to that.

* * *

It was a night to be remembered for both of them. Even now, a week after the party, Bucky was still humming the song of their last dance as he poked holes on the pumpkin. Steve swayed to the music as he moved about the small apartment, making sure all stray clothes were picked up, decorations were in place, and the candy bowl was ready by the door.

Bucky stretched and the tentacles merged to form human legs. Walking on two legs still feels weird to him, and he was glad of how practical the outfit felt. He could fight in these, he thought happily, and told Steve as much. Plus, he’s got his own shield! Matchy-matchy with Stevie! He was going to tell the human that when he caught Steve staring as he laced up his boots.

Bucky smirked and stretched, showing off his legs. “I think I need help clipping these knee guards. Steve, can you help me?”

Steve gulped. Knowing exactly what the alien was doing didn’t make the seduction easier to resist. He knelt to help with the knee guards. As expected, Bucky took his hand and slid it along his thigh… right under the pteruges, and then upwards, and upwards...

_Please fuck me in these!_

His mind has been really out of control these days. Summoning the last of his willpower, Steve pulled away and chastised his lover.

“Bucky! The kids will be knocking at the door soon!”

The alien let him go. Steve sighed and forced himself to think about anything other than climbing on to of Bucky and messing up the carefully done costume and makeup. He almost succeeded. When the doorbell rang for the first time that evening, and he was about to turn the doorknob, Bucky pressed up behind him and whispered in his ear: “I’ll stay in costume for as long as you want tonight.”

Steve shuddered and quickly took a deep breath and reminded himself that he should really open the door _now_. “Behave.” He told the alien behind him.

“Of course.”

* * *

The first screams of “Trick-o-Treat!” caught Bucky by surprise. He was not sure why the kids said something that sounded like war-cries to him and looked to Steve for help. Steve smiled and crouched down to see the kids eye-to-eye and put several candy in each basket held out to him. Soon, the alien caught on to what was happening and joined in on the candy-distribution eagerly.

Interacting with the children delighted Bucky. Some admired his armor and started talking passionately about how much they loved the Amazon princess until their parents have to herd them away to the next trick-or-treat stop. They would look up at him with rounded eyes and ask him where he got his shiny armor. A little girl asked to touch the star on his “dress.” A little boy asked him about his left arm, which is a different color from his right. He explained that he was born like that, darker skinned with a star-shaped birthmark.

“That’s so cool! I wish I had a star on my arm!” One exclaimed.

“You look pretty!” some said to him regarding his outfit.

He would reply with a remark about their costumes as well. “You have a cool robe too.”

Gradually, the bowl of candy emptied. The candles in the pumpkins burned low, one sizzled and went out, a ribbon of smoke curled up towards the bare ceiling of the apartment hallway. Around 11 p.m., they carried the jack-o-lanterns in, officially finished with socializing activity. Steve left Bucky to stare at the candles still burning inside to sneak away to get ready for the _real_ evening activity he’s interested in.

“I always love the light,” Bucky was saying when Steve walked over to the table he was leaning on once more. “Let’s light it again tomorrow.”

He looked up to find that Steve had changed into a loose T-shirt and was wearing no pants. Instead, he was wearing a wolf-tail butt plug, and was currently tucking something away under the pillow. He hopped up, immediately interested. He tapped Steve on the tail.

“I like your new costume! What do you have in mind Steve? What was that you had there?”

Steve squirmed at the vibration caused by Bucky’s tapping. He turned around, batting Bucky’s curious hands away from the pillow. “Shhhhh… It’s a surprise for later.”

“But--”

Steve silenced him with a kiss.

It was always an effective diversion. Bucky melted into the kiss, sighing into it at first, but then, more determined than ever, he pushed the human back, the two of the crushing onto the bed. Bucky climbed on top, straddling Steve with strong, still human looking legs.

Steve looked down, surprised.

Seeing his surprise, Bucky explained, “It’s Halloween, Steve. I’m staying in costume too.”

“Fair enough.” Steve explored the human thighs, his fingers tracing over the unfamiliar texture. His body and mind quickly caught up to what was happening with the weight rocking to and fro above him. Bucky was already rock hard. He knew because the alien was deliberately grinding onto him. He groaned. His grip on the alien’s thighs tightened. He kept expecting to find a tentacle here and there, but there were none. When did normal human anatomy feel foreign?

Bucky leaned down and left a string of kisses along Steve’s neck. At the same time, his hands slipped under the shirt, feeling up the sturdy muscles underneath, and making the human shiver with teasing touches to the nipples. He bit Steve lightly on the earlobe and chastised, “Wild wolves should not be wearing clothes.”

Obediently, Steve lifted his arms and sit up to let his lover pull the shirt off. His wolf ears got dislodged and were insistently set back in place. He reached under the pillow as Bucky got busy making sure the ears wolf ears are in the right place and pulled out something red.  “Bucky, I got something to show you. Just thinking, wild wolves should have a proper knot too.”

Bucky stopped what he was doing and inspected the thing in Steve’s hand with great interest. It looked like a silicon impression of a canine penis but with hole in them. He touched it, and Steve let him take it. The outside was lined with veins muscle details and the inside was covered in man-made ridges.

“It’s a sheath.”

“Hm?”

“I can wear it--to be a proper wolf.”

The alien’s eyes grew wide. “Oh!”

“Is that okay?”

Steve barely finished the question when Bucky shifted off his body in search of lube and asked, “Can I put it on for you? Please? _Please?_ ”

It was thus that, soon after, Bucky was on his hands and knees on the bed with Steve hugging him from behind and thrusting into him in quick sessions. The Wonder Woman lasso was tied to the metal buckle of Steve’s collar. Bucky held onto it tight. There was no way for Steve to get away even if he wanted to. But why would he? He was having the time of his life. The ball strap from the sheath had him in an unyielding grip. The internal ridges maintained a teasing friction with his every thrust. The sheath was designed to keep the giver frustrated and the receiver in ecstasy, exactly as Steve planned it. Tonight, he was the servant, and Bucky was his master. The firm tug at his neck was a constant reminder of where exactly Bucky wanted him to be.

Below him, Bucky groaned at a particularly hard thrust. His body rocked forward and his yet untouched cock was dragged across the bed sheets. The knot from the sheath forced its way through the resistance, stretching him and making him see stars. He felt too hot and sweaty with the costume on and Steve was leaning against his back. The human’s hands were under his chest plate and rolling his nipples torturously. Bucky pressed his face to a pillow and groaned louder. Another hard thrust jerked him forward, and he spread his knees further apart for balance. As a result, his dick got more friction with the bed, and he sobbed at the sensation.

Taking that as cue, Steve reached down and stroked him to the rhythm of his thrusts. The alien's skin was rippling with color and light. In a matter of seconds, Steve was jerked forward by the collar and the alien beneath him tensed. Hot liquid poured out of the alien and coating Steve's fingers. He stilled the thrusting as Bucky's muscles gripped him tight. It was his turn to choke back a groan as his brain tried to process the situation. Without the sheath, he would've have joined his lover with the high and falling into ecstasy together.

Bucky collapsed onto the wet spot under him, still shaking from the aftershock of the orgasm. Tentacles started to separate from the human legs, changing color as they did so. They slipped out of the boots and leg accessories without much fuss. Soon, he was back to his alien form. He let go of the lasso.

Steve sat back and found himself kneeling in a sea of familiar tentacles. As gently as possible, he pulled out.

Bucky shuffled and turned over to look at him. The alien's eyes were still misted. He pulled Steve onto the bed and climbed on top of him for the second time that night. Steve touched his face for a moment, but Bucky pulled away, busy climbing lower. He only looked up at his human when he was finally nestled comfortably between his thighs.

“I'm going to take this off now, my good wolfie. Just a little longer and your frustrations will be released.”

Steve whined embarrassingly loudly when the ball strap was finally released. As the sheath was slid off him, he couldn't help bucking his hips and trying to get a few more thrusts in. Tentacles pinned him down firmly in bed.

“Bucky!” he screamed.

Without warning him, the alien had leaned forward and took him into his mouth efficiently, slowing as he carefully relaxed his throat and took the whole length down to the balls. Hot breath tickled Steve’s public hair, and the air was cold as it forced its way down past the tip of his dick towards the alien's lungs, but the tentacles prevented him from squirming away. Bucky hadn't started moving yet and he was already overwhelmed by the stimulation.

Bucky tasted the precum for only a short second and he was bobbing his head in in quick rhythm. There was no need to drag it out anymore. Steve had waited long and patiently enough tonight. He deserved his reward as soon as possible. He massaged Steve's balls with a tentacle, pulled back, licked the tip one last time, and finished the rest of the job with tentacles wound around the human's aching penis.

A few more tugs and Steve groaned like he was punched hard by multiple fists. White liquid shot out in separate stages, making a mess of both of them. The tentacles released him, carefully laying the softening penis in a comfortable position.

Steve was still taking labored breaths when Bucky leaned down and finished it all off with a lingering lick from base to tip.

Steve was only half conscious as Bucky curled up by his side, tentacles squirming to get comfortable among themselves and the human's legs. They may be in a mess of sweat and cum, and Bucky’s armor wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in, but all that could be dealt with later. Sleep and cuddles were more important. They'll deal with the rest later.

“Thanks for the Halloween treat, Steve.”


End file.
